1. Field
The present application relates to compositions and methods for detecting iron in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the common methods used for iron determination include UV-vis spectrophotometry, atomic absorption spectrometry (AAS) and inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry (ICP-MS). These methods have limited capacity in iron determination because of their inability to detect iron content below ppm level (10−6 M), high operation cost, and/or susceptibility to interference from common cations such as Na(I), Ca(II) and Mg(II). In addition, metal ions such as Cu(II) may interfere with detection of iron in chemosensors that utilize low-molecular organic compounds and polymers. There is a need for low-cost iron-sensitive detection methods with anti-interference capabilities.